yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Goodwin
Rex Goodwin, known as "Rex Godwin" in the Japanese anime, is a major character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. A seemingly cold and calculating man willing to sacrifice innocent lives in order to preserve his utopia, Goodwin serves as the main antagonist. The word "Rex" is Latin for king. This demonstrates his influence and power in Neo Domino City. Character Biography According to Goodwin himself, he is the leader of an Illuminati-type of organization known as Yliaster. During his tenure as the Chief of Public Maintenance for Domino City, Domino has been transformed into a futuristic "utopia," run by a hierarchical system with Goodwin at its head. He employs Tetsu Ushio and other security officers as enforcers, and shows interest in the dragon birthmarks that both Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlus have. He needs all five birthmarks in order to summon up the Crimson Dragon, whose advent he claims will bring peace to the world. Others, however, including Jack and Jin Himuro, have expressed suspicion that Goodwin's intentions are far less pure than he claims Jack is Goodwin's protege and the lone success story in moving up Neo Domino City's class system. Goodwin considers all other residents of Satellite - and indeed all poor, whom he believes cultivate evil - "scum", but masquerades his beliefs of classism and plutocracy with utilitarianism, saying that everyone must work together to maintain the delicate balance between Satellite and Neo Domino City. After witnessing the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei's and Jack's Riding Duel, he reveals his status to Jack as the 360th Star Guardian and informs Jack that he is a prophetical savior called a "Signer". However, Goodwin conceals the whole truth from Jack; the exact reason for doing so is unknown, but Goodwin believes the truth would spark Jack's ire. Goodwin later arranges the Fortune Cup, in hopes of finding Signers by inviting participants randomly and inserting his own dueling assassins who will expose a Signer upon dueling one. Goodwin is shown to have control, either directly or through Akutsu and Jeager, of nearly every aspect of the tournament. He also has a large string of backup plans should things not go his way: for example, upon discovering that Luka had substituted for his Signer sister in the tournament, he arranges a "consolation duel" to expose Luna. In one of his many experiments to unleash the Crimson Dragon, Goodwin demolished a poor village in Southwestern America. Bommer, who was from that village had been promised reconstruction aid to his hometown depending on how he preformed in the Fortune Cup. Bommer somehow finds out what Goodwin did to the village and after Bommer lost to Yusei, he attacks Goodwin, resulting in a spike from Bommer's Duel Runner flying off and Goodwin catching it, revealing he has mechanical hand. He explained to Jack that he had lost his arm in an accident. He is carrying a dragon head birthmark on his arm which could mean that he is the fifth signer. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters